


Orientation

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is stuck teaching the new guy the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no_true_pair, for the prompt "Luke and Axel: leaving visible marks of ownership/dominance".

He's doing the new kid a favour, really. Making sure he knows the ropes ahead of time, before he trips over the wrong pack of Dusks or wanders into the Hallway of Instant Painful Death, or something. Or gets lost in Vexen's lab, that's a fate he doesn't wish on anybody-- ha-- no matter how much some of them deserve it.

The whole thing would go easier if the ungrateful brat would just _realize_ that. With that hair, though-- Axel eyes the blazing red in front of him with something that in another life might have been bemusement, or pride-- he should have guessed the kid wouldn't take it easy. That sort of colour's more a lifestyle choice than anything else.

And ah, what the lifestyle it has been, judging from the haughty glare that's being directed Axel's way. "Let me go," the kid demands. "Do you know who I am?"

"Question is, do _you?_ " Axel shoots back, shifting his grip as the kid twists and pulls. "'Cause I don't really think you do. I think you _think_ you do, but I gotta tell you, what you think isn't worth shit anymore."

He leans in a bit before the kid can come back with more of the same trash he's been spouting, puts his mouth right up to his ear and feels-- _ha_ \-- something like satisfaction at the way the kid's body jerks. "Whoever you _were_ , that's not you anymore. You're nothing, you get me? You're Nobody. And if you feel like arguing that point, I'll ask you to think about a moment in your recent past when you _might_ recall having your heart ripped out of your chest."

The kid's not bad, really. He's stronger than he looks, even if he doesn't know how to use it yet. His next buck and twist gets Axel back a step, though it doesn't break his grip.

"Ah, ah," Axel says, leaning in again, pinning him to the wall full-body. "Listen, kid. All the rules you ever knew have just been broken. Daddy isn't around to make it better, and there is no amount of munny that can buy back what you need right now. If you want to get along in the brave new world, you'd better work on that attitude."

Not that Axel himself had been given that same speech _at all_ , and not that he expects it to make one bit more difference now than it had then, but the elders had decreed and thus he must deliver. The new kid _really_ should thank him; his version of The Talk had to be more interesting than Xaldin's had been, back in the day.

But no, the kid's _still_ struggling, working himself against Axel's grip in little jerks that would have been a hell of tease if they ever connected properly. If the kid had shown any kind of sneakiness up to that point, Axel might think he's doing it deliberately.

Axel pauses, blinks, then grins the grin that usually makes Demyx twitch.

He loosens his grip just a bit, just enough to give the kid a little false hope-- then when the kid jerks back again Axel moves into it, taking the squirm of struggle right where it counts. And he goes right ahead and lets himself make the sound the friction inspires, right in the kid's ear, just to see how he'll react, not disappointed at all when the struggling body freezes on the spot.

"Mm, I can do this all day, sweetheart," he purrs. "Unless you're into that sort of thing, I'd suggest you start to think with your brain instead of your lineage and get a fucking clue. Come on," he drawls, "listen to what your _heart_ is telling you, and I do mean that literally, because I will set _myself_ on fire if it's telling you shit-all right now." He uses leverage and a little brute force to wrestle one of the kid's arms up to his throat, pressing fingers clumsily to the pulse point. "Go on. Tell me I'm wrong."

The kid's fingers shift, pause, shift again. And again. And _again_. And finally give the odd quiver that means Axel can put his hand back to the wall again.

"My home?" the kid says, sounding more subdued than Axel has heard him so far.

"Gone," Axel answers promptly. "Dead." And he waits until the moment passes in which the kid obviously _doesn't_ feel what his brain is telling him he should at that news, and that's when Axel sees it all finally start to sink in.

But it won't _last_ , not on someone with that much arrogance ground into them, not without something to anchor the lesson. Still very aware of the body pressed against him in all the best ways, Axel works one hand loose enough to pull down the kid's collar until he has space to fasten his mouth on the nape of that neck. The kid jerks, making a little noise that sounds like outrage, Axel _remembers_ that one. The kid sounds like he wants to fight, actually, but the set of his shoulders says he recalls how that sort of thing ended last time, and Axel grins as much as he can around his mouthful of skin.

He bites before letting go, hard, giving the rapidly purpling bruise a crown of red. "Little reminder for you," he murmurs in the kid's ear, and then gives the mark one final lick, just to see the resulting twitch. "You feel that, you remember you're not your own person anymore-- you're the Organization's. Get used to it." He steps back, shrugs, grins. "Or not. You know, it really doesn't matter to me. But it'll be a lot easier on you if you do."

 _Not nearly as fun, but, eh. Maybe you'll find that out on your own._

The kid twists, glaring sullenly, though the set of his shoulders has changed. Axel shrugs again and turns, walks away into the misting rain. Listens until tentative footsteps began to follow behind him.


End file.
